Shadowspawn Progression System
There are several types of Shadowspawn in the world. Despite this only 3 are available for character creation at this time. Please see their respective sections below for more information. Darkhounds Progression System Darkhounds have no progression system, see their information page for info on creation, and how to play this type of character. Myrddraal Progression System In the works, full version will be coming soon. Also see the Myrddraal information site for more info on how to create and play this character. Earn the necessary WS + complete following RP Fadeling: A. Discover the limited effect of your lacking gaze effect and not being able to shadow leap B. Optional from modules + 1st power leap (must be last and have at least WS 9) Task Master: -- WS 9 or more-- C Learn to use your Gaze and/or shadow walking limited as they are at this point D Go on your first minor mission where you are in charge; remember you won’t have full control yet! 2-3 Trollocs in the Fist will do as told, the others must be convinced or they will fight you! E module- your choice (May be WS RP) F module- your choice G module- your choice + 2nd power leap (must be last and have at least WS 12) Shadow Walker: ----WS 12 or more--- H Use Fade’s gaze to paralyze a Fist or Camp Commander I Use Gaze to cause Fear in one of the following: Shaman, Clan Lord or Tribe Leader J Link up to 6 Trollocs, can include a Fist or Camp Leader and lead a mission. K Experiment with Shadow Walking and compare it to Riding your Horse, Horse being faster. + 4 amount of freely chosen RPs (1 may be WS RP) + 3rd Power leap (must be last and have at least WS 15) Shadow Knight: -----WS 15 or more--- to gain higher WS then 15 you need staff approval Modules : Tier 1 modules only: - death of caretaker the death of your care taker happens at the end of your time as fadeling, and leaves you for the first time alone to care for yourself without an protector, how does this affect you -danger -- worms, first encounter, get chased by one, and have to be rescued with damaged pride, or escape by means that pays off in minor physical wounds --poisonous plants, first encounter, get entangled and stung, and deal with the after effect of sickness to learn the lesson to be more carefull around the "vegitables" of the bligth -create own RP Sugestions for WS RPs : - Basic Military maneuvers (army movements/formations etc) - Basic Movements - Basic Fitness - Basic Human Anatomy (how to kill a human) - Basic Mounted Combat - The Gauntlet (run a series of obsticals) - Survival of the Fittest (brawl type rp) - Intimidation Training - Tactics (Execution of Plan) - Strategy (Planning and Actions) Tier 1 and 2 modules : - reading and writing (only once) this skill is important to rescive and pass on information with the human links of the shadow - riding sooner or later you will get a specialy trained horse, that time is not yet, for now you are situated on an old shaggy beast who are to dumb to be frighened anymore. You learn to ride and care for a horse, as its the only means who allow you to efficialy keep up with the trollocs without geting sore feet Task Master - Link your first Trolloc (outside your caretaker who is dead by this point) - Advanced Survival Training-Blight - Receive Armor and clothing that identifies and suit’s a Fade - Create own RP WS RPs (may use any previous WS not already completed) - Command Training- Claw or Fist - Full Human Anatomy (The best way to maim, kill and/or both of Humans) - The Art of War - Finding Weaknesses Shadow Master -Discover your increased abilities, win a discusion with a leader type personality -Travel on a semi important mission with your horse, where at the destination you are able to use your shadow walking now enough so while still limited as a important part of succeding in the mission - travel to the training camps and gain your sword - Create Own RP - Open RP WS RPs (may use any previous WS not already completed) - Lead a raid into the borderlands (may fail or succeed) - Lead a successful raid into the borderlands - Mounted Combat - Best a Fade/Trolloc higher than your current WS Trollocs The trollocs as such dont have a raising system, instead activety and effort put into the divison, togheter with some measurement of time makes up a system where you get promoted when you relativly earned it. The bellow as such is a rank description with reference to what the rank practicaly mean. Trolloc Progression System This is the description of practical usage of the ranks, plese refer to the Trolloc page for a more detailed description of each rank. Trolloc You are the pond scum of Shayol Ghul. It doesn't matter what tribe you belong to, you are still going to be everybody's whipping boy (or girl for those of you interested). One has several different options as a Trolloc, such as becoming food or being used for target practice. A Trolloc can go out on his own trying to find his place in the world, hoping not to be eaten by that passing worm. Or a Trolloc can find some kind of "mentoring" from one who holds higher rank. Of course if one of higher rank does find you when you didn't want to be found they either beat you around because they think it is fun, or they kill you and don't want to be bothered by you again. Oh, and don't try to go around killing anything important. Children of the Light, Aielmen, Band of the Red Hand..... all ok. Dogs, squirrels , sheep, goats, kids, wombats, lemurs...... dangerous! This is a sucky rank, but don't worry, it can only get better from here on :) Claw Commander The carnage you have created by picking on helpless hoo-mahns and random forest and blight animals has gained some kind of reputation, though maybe not one you would be proud of. Still, you have learned how to use that pointy stick of yours and a few pitiful Trollocs who want to be associated with the great lemur killer flock to you. That or you just force them to listen, maybe pull off an ear like some Tribe Leaders would do. You won't have many followers, and they will probably whine instead of doing anything else, but they are faithful to you. - With this rank, you get to order around 10 or so Trollocs. You are still not fit to take on the best warder though... Fist Commander WHAT??!!?? You made Fist Commander? So, that large boulder that rolled down the hill after you threw one of those weak followers of yours into it actually killed a worm? Or was it an avalanche that took out a hoo-mahn border post? Doesn't matter, your fame spreads and now not only do many Trollocs want to kill with you, but the Trolloc ladies now have this look in their eye when they see you. Warriors flock to you in hopes of getting lucky as well. Now you must appoint Trollocs to Claw Commander just to help you keep the new Trollocs in line. Plus this new force can come to great use if you want to harass rival Camps. - With this rank, you have 100 or more Trollocs under your command. It is no mean treat, just eeping them in line will take up most of your time, but when you need to, the fist will attack anyone, even an Aes Sedai. Camp Master Your skill in making all those under you grovel at your feet has been recognized and you are raised to: Camp Master! Though you can command up to 2,000 Trollocs in some tribes, you no longer have just your soldiers to worry about, now you are in charge of a whole Trolloc community. You also get a small say in what your clan does, but it is small enough that nobody really cares. Of course every once in a while a new Clan Lord is chosen from the camp masters, so you better speak up and start beating people if you want to be noticed. -As Camp Master you have reached new heights. You made it to the point where you are no longer a simple soldier, you reached the beginning stages of a politician. Mind you, the Trolloc word for politician is: Bigger Fist Commander, so this might not be such a big change when all is said and done :) Clan Lord Clan Lord - Welcome to Trolloc high society. You get to sit in your cave all day while shackled Trolloc ladies come to serve you in every way imaginable. You live a very simple life. If your Trollocs in your clan have a dispute, you make somebody else handle it. You do get to meet with other Clan Lords from time to time, but you are a Trolloc and Trollocs don't do meetings well. For the most part you now exist to control a large number of Trollocs in a tribe so that the Tribe Leader is not comfortable. Then you run around hinting at the fact that you want to be Tribe Leader and will do anything for it. If all goes well a small war breaks out within the tribe and you somehow end up on top. Until then, at least you have a nice cave. -Not many of you will get this far, but those that do will have the privilege of commanding thousands upon tens of thousands Trolloc warriors. You now have more power under your snout then most Human Kings ever had and none have today. To say it simply: you rule. Tribe Leader You have finally reached the pinnacle of the Trolloc world. Now only if it was as easy to stay on top as it was getting there. There can only be so many "accidental" deaths of Clan Lords and other Trollocs who would love nothing more than to throw you in their cook pot and eat you. After about two you should just start killing them in plain view as example to others. Your Trolloc subjects will love you for it if you win, and love the other Trolloc for it if you lose. Yet very soon you will get to lead all your beloved followers out of the blight and into the hoo-mahn lands where you will get first choice of all the most tasty hoo-mahns. In truth that is all a Tribe Leader really is, the top of the food chain pecking order. Lord of The Clans Hundreds upon hundreds of thousands of Trollocs... and you standing above all. Not even Arthur Hawking could match you. In truth, the only humans that can match your power are the Amyrlin Seat, M'hael and the Chosen, none other. You can piss on the Seanchan and let one of your Camp Masters settle Children of the Light *snickers*. As Tribe Leader, none but the Chosen can tell you what to do. None would dare anyway. Shaman Somehow you have become a respected lore master. You know much about Trollocs and how to make them feel better. Many look at you as blessed by the Great Lord because Trollocs are not supposed to be this smart. Wherever you go many will take care of you so as not to insult anybody. Many will also ask for your help in many things. You should give it to them, but you could rattle off some babble about how the Great Lord says that this must happen for Trollocs to be greater and take over the hoo-mahn lands and yada yada yada. Also, you may actually be touched by the Great Lord and have some "special" skills, but nobody really knows about that yet. - With this rank you basically start from scratch, building up your influence to eventually become the Mog'ur, the highest shaman in the tribe... Mog'ur These bad boys have years of experience in convincing Trollocs that they are special and so get put to work by the most important. Many Shamans become advisors to the Clan Lords, yet only one of them will eventually become the Mog'Ur, the most feared and worshiped Trolloc in the whole Tribe! They always have a few Trolloc bodyguards that guard them more ferociously then any Tribe Leader is protected, but that is (on the outside at least) the only military unit they can command, for their primary job is to make sure Trollocs do not forget their maker and that they don't forget to donate food to the Shamanian council. Sometimes leading the non-military mases of Trollocs is not enough for such a troll and from time to time a really powerful Mog'ur will step on the scene and then the whole Tribes future will be in his hands. Some are so powerful, they can get rid of the Tribe Leader position and rule the whole Tribe in the open! So far, only the Ghob'hlin Mog'ur succeded in this, but who knows, times are uncertain and Trollocs just might decide a spiritual leader is better then a military one when they go out to fight the Tall red haired man that was reborn... - Also, a Mog'ur is the boss of all the Shaman in his area of influence and only he can appoint new shamans or even high Shamans to their new positions. A Tribe Leader has no say in this area. -It is not too unusual for the Mog'ur to have complete sway over a Tribe Leader and thus complete sway over the entire tribe. Berserker You love beating people around with your weapons. Most view you as a weapons master in your tribe and always look to you to settle fights. Unfortunately, your ego has gotten the best of you. You know you are good and can kill most anything. But you think you are so good that if you really wanted to, and I mean: "You Really Wanted to!", you could be a Tribe Leader. But to hide yourself from the truth you decide that you are just going to go create your own little army and pick on others. So, you leave your so called tribe and start attracting followers to yourself. Yet, for some reason you have a tendency to hang around clans. Unfortunately, the Clan Lords don't like having a Trolloc with an army right outside their home. If you bring to many Trollocs into the area, they will attack you and make sure you leave. Of course the smart Berserker *snicker* knows that he can't bring a whole army near a clan so some are let go so that the rest may stay in the area. Sooner or later you may finally decide that the only true way to power is to belong to a tribe again.... but for now, you think you are better than any tribe or tribe leader and so go it on your own. -The important thing to realize here is that you do not have to take orders from any Tribe Leader IC. Special Ranks Bodyguard This is currently an NPC rank. These Trollocs make up the personal guards of the Tribe Leaders, protecting them from coups within their own Tribes (fighting off several Fist Leaders at once can be difficult) and from assassins sent by other Tribes. They are specially trained from birth, and in many of the Tribes are eunuchs, preventing them from being distracted by females. (That is the main reason why they are an NPC rank *weg*) They go by different names in different Tribes. The Ko'bal call them Blood Guards, or Shar'val, the Bhan'sheen call theirs Screamers, and so on. The Dha'vol Tribe leader calls them "Bodyguards"... The common link between Bodyguards of all Tribes is that they will die for their Tribe Leader without the least thought for self-preservation, and will kill themselves if they survive his death. In light of this, it is strange that the Ghob'lin Tribe bother to have Bodyguards; they will run into even the most obvious of slaughter grounds on general principle, never mind whether their Tribe Leader is threatened or not. Category:All Category:Congress of the Shadow Category:Congress of the Shadow Training